


happy times

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chensung if you squint, it's just fluff, sorta inspired by the 'we go up' mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck was sitting on a bench, watching his friends having fun.orthe dreamies go to a beach and everything is good.





	happy times

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my nahyuck and noren feelings but i didnt have the energy or ideas to write a longer fic,, so heres a short and fluffy fic inspired by the short scenes at the beach in the we go up mv

* * *

Donghyuck was sitting on a bench, watching his friends having fun.

They had decided to go to a beach yesterday, _"We need to go before it gets too cold,"_ Renjun had said.

He could hear Mark laugh when Jisung threw Chenle into the water, the smaller screaming loudly. He could feel himself smile at them. It was great to see them all happy and relaxed, Mark had been stressing about the many exams he had to take and Jisung had been nervous about his audition for a dance school. They both had done amazing.

"LEE JENO DON'T YOU DARE!" Donghyuck followed the noice and saw Jeno chasing Renjun, probably also trying to throw the older into the water. Jeno was faster than Renjun so it didn't take that long for him to get to him and wrap his arms around the smaller, lifting him up. "JENO! DON'T!" Renjun tried to wiggle his way out of Jeno's grip, but with no success. "JENO! JENO DON'T-" Renjun was thrown into the water. And the moment Jeno had done it, he had taken off, running away from the vengeful Renjun as fast as he could. "LEE JENO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You seem to enjoy Renjun's suffering," Donghyuck looked away from the two. He smiled when he saw Jaemin had walked to him.

"I'm more interested in seeing what's gonna happen to Jeno."

Jaeminchuckled and sat next to him, "I bet they are just gonna end up making out somewhere."

"Seems reasonable."

After that they fell into a comfortable silence, just watching their friends together.

Mark and Chenle had ganged up on Jisung and thrown him into the water, Renjun had been able to catch Jeno and was now hugging him, soaking his clothes too.

Suddenly, Jaemin broke the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Donghyuck turned to look at the other.

"You seem so lost in thought. What are you thinking about?" Jaemin tilted his head a little to the side, looking at Donghyuck in the eyes.

Donghyuck shrugged, "I don't know really, it's just great to see them all happy." Jaemin smiled at that, Donghyuck has always been a caring person.

Jaemin took Donghyuck's hand into his, the always present _'Brilliante Full Sun'_ bracelet on the older's wrist. He smiled when he saw the bracelet, he had bought it as a anniversary gift for Donghyuck.

He must have been spacing out when Donghyuck spoke up, "What are YOU thinking about?"

Jaemin looked at him in the eyes, a glint of something Donhyuck couldn't name in his eyes.

"You," Jaemin answered and smiled cheekily when Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god so cheesy." Jaemin laughed and pulled him into a short kiss. It was too short for Donghyuck's liking, but he wasn't able to do much before Jaemin was pulling away and standing up.

"Come on! Let's go annoy the others!" he pulled the older up and all but dragged him to the others.

When they reached them, Mark was immediately pulling Donghyuck into the water while Jaemin laughed and watched it happen.

It was them all, seven of them, just having fun and enjoying themselves and each other's company. It was them 7, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok uwu


End file.
